


colligere astra (collecting stars)

by ireadstoriesyes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, i need to go to church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadstoriesyes/pseuds/ireadstoriesyes
Summary: Force. Out of all the things that could have happened, how did they end up like this?The aftermath of when Jyn has a fantasy she doesn't know how to deal with.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has a dream.

It has been one month since the anniversary of Scarif.

Despite the evaluation by an outdated 2-1B surgical medical droid (the few Alliance still had operational on its hands) that she would make a full-recovery, she knew that the grazes from the blasters skirmishes will always mar her skin. The same droid pipes up next to her near the end of her bed

"Apologies, Patient Erso." Though its monotone voice didn't sound apologetic at all. "We cannot provide you with additional bacta medication to hasten your recovery because of patients with higher priority wounds." Cassian's fall, Bodhi's burn wounds flashes briefly in her mind. "I recommend not resuming rigorous physical activity for another two weeks after today's discharge."

She rolls her eyes. This is not the first time she needed to continue living with lingering pain, nor the last. Scarif's scars are just an addition to a collection.

"Just give me my discharge status."

The 2-1B droid rolls over squeakily with an electronic pad in hand. _When's the last time someone oiled its joints_? "Sign at the bottom, Patient Erso."

She sighs as she looks at the Alliance standard fatigues folded neatly at the edge of her bed. If someone told her that she would be willingly wearing a rebel uniform two months ago, she would have cackled at them. The brown jacket feels heavy as she puts it on her shoulders, but its not particularly a bad feeling.

As Jyn walks towards the end of the medbay, she passes by Cassian's room, a familiar space over the last month. She hesitates briefly as she looks through his door window. He's fast asleep. The next time she visits when he's awake, it will be as a visitor and not as a fellow patient. _About time_. 

Bodhi is waiting for her outside the exit. As the medbay door hisses back closed, she can't help but glare at the bacta patches that still cover the left side of his face. He still smiles brightly at her--and for people as touch-deprived as Bodhi, it might as well be a crushing embrace.

"Hey, don't be like that. Baze told me it is a vast improvement. 'More ruggedly handsome'."

"You're an idiot," but she smiles back.

The next day Jyn enlists as corporal for Rebel Intelligence.

 

* * *

 

"You're never going to be promoted to sergeant if you don't know how to use a sniper rifle." 

Jyn huffs out a breath that moves her bangs on her forehead. It takes several seconds for Cassian to walk over to her targets, a thick wall of white ice overlayed with holo displays of stormtrooper silhouettes several hundred meters away. Its been two months since she's turned corporal, and one month since the destruction of Yavin IV. As the Rebellion settled to Hoth, it required only a few minor adjustments to makeshift a large ice cavern as a space for weapons training.

Jyn manages all her hits onto the digitalized bodies with the A280 rifle, but only one on her goal area, the head. Cassian logs her hits and misses into his datapad. She's shown only small improvements since they started a couple of days ago.

"Does it really matter as long as I knock them dead?"

He looks up from the pad to her. There's an slight upturning to his mouth that says,  _You know better than that_. 

"Accuracy and precision can be the difference between success and failure." He walks back to where she stands alongside a pillar of carved ice, sniper and arms resting on its top. "On the field, the conditions won't be this ideal. Your target could be obscured. They could be holding a grenade or package that you can't damage without jeopardizing the entire mission. You need to be able to hit exactly what your intent is."

"That pretty kriffing hard when any slight movement I make causes the shot to miss entirely." They both know she's good at bum-rushing enemies with a blaster up close. More subtle combat was Cassian's forte. It's why she asked him to help her.

"It's impossible to hold still completely." He comes up to her from behind now. "However, your shots tend to go to the right. You must be holding the trigger slightly off center." 

She feels frozen suddenly, and its not because of the cold. Cassian looped his arms around her shoulders to place his hands over hers. His shoulder rests lightly on her right shoulder, the same side of the scope.

"Your finger needs to be at the center of the trigger, like this." For some reason, he lowers the volume of his voice. Maybe its cause of their proximity, his mouth is already close to her ear. He's still looking straight ahead, focused at the target, but she feels the warm puff of air against the side of her cheek as his speaks, regardless. He moves her index finger slightly.

"Hold your breath as still as you can before you pull," he continues. Kriff, like she wasn't doing that already. "Now."

His finger presses down, and the shot goes off. Jyn didn't need to look at the target to know. She hears the elevation in Cassian's voice. "Right between the eyes."

She huffs again, feigning annoyance. Has it been that long since she's been with anyone that she flusters at some proximity? "Not as bad I guess." 

He takes back his hands but still lingers at her back. "Keep that up rigid stillness, Corporal, and you'll be shooting better than I do."

Her face burns as he moves away. "I think that's enough for one night. Get some sleep, we're leaving at 0600 hours tomorrow."

He's reminding her of their next reconnaissance on Coruscant. Jyn hums affirmatively as she busies herself with dismantling the rifle for storage, avoiding turning her face to him, trying for indifference. Her hands are the opposite of gentle as she detaches the empty magazine. Yes, she's flustered but also very irritated.

Cassian is teasing her on purpose and Jyn knows it. 

 

 

 

"Did I tell you that you could move?" 

His hand stops rubbing her slit. Even though they're both clothed, he still managed to travel his fingers to underneath her smallclothes. Jyn supposes she made it easier by letting him unbutton the top of her pants, but his movement is still limited. That's why Jyn started grinding against his hand to increase the pressure, placing one of her hands over his, but apparently-- _he wants this, too?_ she hazily thinks.

He is behind her, with her back to his front. A familiar position. However, as his right hand recently stopped his movements down there, his left carries her chin as she speaks.

"You think I'll let you tell me what to do?" Jyn glares him defiantly from the side, looking for a challenge in his eyes. His countenance remains blank, but she can see the one tip of his ears is a bright red. A mounting pressure against her back, Jyn knows she is not the only one with a certain power here.

His response, however, is to take both of her wrists with his hand behind her back, and bend her over the meeting table, the one Intelligence regularly utilizes on Echo Base. _How did we get to here again?_ she wonders briefly. The metal is freezing against her cheek, but she doesn't pay attention to it long. He immediately slides two fingers in with the other hand, and starts to pump.

"I think you'll be glad if you listen to do as what you're told." His voice is lower as he mouths the words against her right ear, but it maintains the authoritative tone it had before. 

"Mhm." Jyn can't help the close-mouthed sound, but she knows she can hold off giving the response that he wants. "I don't...see how that would be a problem." She starts moving against him again. 

He bites hard around her earlobe, and she can't help a cry. He then moves to a whisper. "Then you'll--need to wake up, Jyn."

She opens her eyes.

 

 

"...wake up, Jyn..."

Jyn shoots up against the bench she was sleeping on. Bodhi startles in surprise as he kneels adjacent to the seat by her side.

"Woah, nightmare huh? Sorry I didn't wake you earlier."

Jyn takes a few seconds to realize where she is. She immediately takes in the familiarity of the inside of the UT-60D U-wing shuttle. Bodhi continues, "We're a few minutes from entering Coruscanti space."

She's confused for a moment as to why Bodhi isn't at the pilot's seat, but remembers its Cassian who knows the border security clearance.

Jyn groans and plants her face in both hands. She wishes she could scream if it didn't garner more attention.

K2-SO is seated in the co-pilot chair to the left of Cassian, who seems immersed in the controls on the dash.

"On the contrary, it seems Jyn had quite the enjoyable 'nightmare'. Elevated heart rate, flush respon--"

"K, I need you to be quiet while I communicate to border control," Cassian replies evenly. He doesn't seem fazed at all. Bodhi, however, chortles. 

 _How long can one human survive in open space?_  To Jyn, the emergency exit hatch looks highly appealing right now.

 


End file.
